


Podfic - Jeeves and the Blessed Indiscretion

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the Blessed Indiscretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643504) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about Jeeves and Wooster. I have never read it. Never watched it. Never nothin'. I recorded this for the "Unfamiliar Fandom" square on my 2017 podfic bingo card, and _it was **so fun**!_  
But that's just something someone with actual textual familiarity might want to know.

****[Click here to download this from the Dropbox.](http://bit.ly/2nc6FKG)

Thanks to astolat for writing a delightful, funny fic and for having blanket permission so I can record it. =D


End file.
